


The Breakfast Club ~ Power Rangers AU

by ChaoticBliss



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, Because that's what I want, F/F, F/M, M/M, and need, but you're gonna get it anyway, the breakfast club au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBliss/pseuds/ChaoticBliss
Summary: The Breakfast Club AU that we all expected





	1. Chapter One: The Fallen Athlete

"I still can't believe that you would do something so stupid." 

Jason's father had finally reached the end of his seemingly never-ending rant about how his son had thrown away his life and Jason thanked god that it was finally over. 

He already knew he fucked up, big time actually. And he didn't need his father reminding him of that every five seconds.

"I'm gonna be late" he muttered weakly before slamming the door open and hopping out before his dad could say anything else. A jolt of pain ran up his knee at the swift action but he ignored it and continued his trudge toward the school's library. The detention room was overcrowded so he and five other unlucky souls were being sent to the librarian, Rita. 

She was a stone cold bitch and ever since freshmen year, Jason's been convinced the she has it out for him. 

He decided to take the short cut, considering the fact that the media center was all the way across campus and his leg injury ensured he'd never make it on time otherwise. 

And that meant he'd have to walk through the football field. 

The one place that he'd been avoiding since.....since the accident. 

He took a deep breath before making his way towards his former place of glory. 

The anxiety in his stomach grew with every step. His chest felt tighter than normal but he brushed it off. 

'This is nothing man, just a field' 

His thought weren't convincing enough but he pushed onward, ignoring the unsettling feeling in his gut. 

It was easier than he thought, well walking into the place. But once he'd entered the stands he felt like he was gonna crumble into a million pieces. He could still hear the chanting of the crowd, his name spilling from each and every one of their lips. 

He remembered the overwhelming feeling of victory for a moment. The feeling of being on top of the world as the whole school, no the whole town congratulated him on leading his team to another win. 

A sick feeling of nostalgia washed over him as it all came rushing back. 

Every memory that he wanted to leave on the field washed over him like a dream turned nightmare. 

The crushing feeling of defeat after games, 

The crushing feeling of defeat, 

The crushing feeling.....

His hand drifted to his bad knee as memories of the crash hurtled into him like a speeding bullet. His chest tightening as the flashing of lights and the feeling of glass seeping into his skin as the impact of the wreck pressed against his leg. He remembered the pain, the fear, the loss, all at once. 

His chest tightened, dizziness flowed over his mind and he wanted to throw up. That sick feeling of nostalgia was turning into just a sick feeling. The nostalgia was gone. 

"Hey Jason, are you um.... are you okay?" 

He whipped his head around and breathed for the first time in what felt like hours. It had really only been a few seconds. 

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks man." 

"For what?" 

Jason looked closer at the guy and realized it was Billy Cranston. They had second period English together. He seemed nice, a bit shy, but still, a nice kid.

"The distraction, I guess" 

Billy nodded before looking to the ground nervously. Jason took note of the fact that he was carrying a few colored pencils in his right hand and a notebook in the other. He must like to draw. 

"Hey, do you wanna walk with me to the library ? That is if you're going that way, I could use the company" Jason asked and the brown boy looked up hopefully. The prospect of a new friends excited him. 

Billy nodded and awkwardly made his way over to where Jason stood. They walked in silence for a few minutes, but once they were halfway across the field Billy noticed Jason's muscles tightening the way they had when he'd found him. 

He needed to distract him again. 

"If you didn't know, my name's Billy Cranston by the way. They used to call me Billy Cramston because there was a rumor that I crammed a ton of crayons up my butt. Which I don't really think is physically possible? To cram all those crayons up ones butt and it staying there. The nickname is quite clever but still inaccurate. But no ones has called me that in years except for Bulk and Skull but there jerks and incredibly ignorant.

I've always wondered what drives someone to become a bully, I've always assumed that it has something to do with their childhood and home life. Maybe there the victims of neglect or abuse, I've read about children and young adults who suffer from these things and take their feelings of abandonment and pain out onto their peers.

But that doesn't excuse someone's hateful behavior, at least that's what I believe. If they are going through those issues they should consult an adult and reach out for help. I suppose there are situations where one might not feel comforabl-"

"Is this what runs through your head all day Billy?" Jason interrupted and Billy looked over at the blonde and shrugged. 

"I think a lot, about a lot of things all the time. Its because I'm on the spectrum, I read about it when I was younger, a little after I was diagnosed with autism. I'm sorry if my rambling bothers you, it bothers a lot of people." 

Jason really didn't know how to respond. He had never met someone who was so forward and honest. 

It was refreshing. 

"Nah, it's cool. I don't mind it." 

He hadn't even noticed they were out of the field until then. Jason turned to Billy

grateful for what he had done for him but he was already gone. He looked around to see him already walking into the library. 

Jason sighed but didn't speed up, he didn't need to strain his knee even more than he'd already had today. 

The library was freezing, like usual and Jason clutched his jacket tighter to his body. His eyes scanned over the place, he recognized Kim and Billy of course but the other three people were strangers. 

Jason didn't even think they went to this school. 

He made his way to the only other empty desk in the room, across from the ex-cheerleader and in front of Billy. 

He slung his bag on the desk and pulled out his notebook and a pencil. Jason didn't really have a plan on what exactly he was going to do all day. His dad had forced him to do all of his homework as soon as he got home. 

No breaks, whatsoever. 

The man actually sat there for six hours until his work was finished, checked it and then made Jason sit there for another two hours revising it all. He'd figure he just draw for a bit and keep his head down. 

At least that's what he'd hope would happen. But knowing his luck, it was all downhill from here.


	2. Chapter Two : The Disgraced Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to step into Kim's thoughts during detention.

Kim was frustrated. 

Frustrated at her parents, at the school, at her shitty old friends. And most of all, frustrated with herself. 

And as she sat in the library she couldn't help but dwell on what she'd done to get here. How could she have been that cruel? Especially to someone she considered her best friend. 

It all just made her self loathing grow, as if she wasn't insecure before all this happened. 

She sighed, turning her attention away from her dark thoughts and to those around her. There was Jason Scott, golden boy turned town shame and then Billy Cranston, quiet kid who kept to himself. 

He seemed nice. 

Then there was Trini Kwan. They had a few classes together but she didn't know anything about her. Nothing at all. Besides her name and the fact that she never seemed to be without her yellow leather jacket and a grey beanie. She was a mystery and for some unfathomable reason, that intrigued Kim. 

Trini felt eyes on her and quickly looked up from her book to see the ex-cheerleader staring her down. The fuck did she want? 

Kim looked away and Trini rolled her eyes. 

"Fucking cheerleaders" she mumbled, turning her attention back on the words in front of her. 

Kim sighed but continued to look around the library anyway, there was Zach Taylor decked out in black with a cool expression on his as he messed around with one of those stupid fidget spinners. And Tomi Oliver in all her glory, her head was down but the green bomber gave it away. It was her signature thing, kind of like Trini's leather jacket. 

Kim had never either of the without it. 

The sound of heels clicking interrupted her thoughts and she turned to see Rita entering the building, fifteen minutes late. Kim watched as the woman decked out in a green pantsuit and too much gold jewelry slammed her bag down on her desk. 

She was the definition of over dramatic, Kim thought as the librarian made her way to the front to face the students. 

"Listen up you little shits, I am missing one of my very few days off because you don't know how to maintain yourselves! And now the innocent-" she gestured to herself and Jason scoffed. 

"Have to suffer because of it. WHAT DO YOU WANT BILLY?!" 

Kim turned her attention to Billy who looked a little taken back at Rita's reaction. He slumped a little in his chair and slowly let his hands slip from the air. She watched as he took a deep breath before opening his mouth. 

Poor Billy, he didn't deserve that. 

"I-uh-I was wondering if it you were allowed to use that kind of language when addressing students. I just think don't think it's legal for a teacher to be talki-"

"That's the fucking thing, I'm not a teacher! And does it look like I give a shit whether or not the way I talk to you miscreants is appropriate?" She snapped and Kim watched as the brown boy sunk further in his chair. He mumbled something along the lines of an apology. 

The ex cheerleader bit her tongue, Rita really had some fucking nerve to come down on him like that. She was pretty sure that the bitch could lose her job for doing this, and all he was trying to do was warn her. 

She wondered why Billy even cared. Rita was terrible and everyone knew it. 

Maybe he's just good like that. 

Rita muttered something rude under her breath as she made her way around her desk. She plopped down rather ungracefully into her chair and rummaged through her purse for something. 

"You okay Billy?" Kim turned her attention away from the green goblin to Jason who had spun around in his seat to face the brown eyed boy. 

"Yeah, It's fine." 

He didn't even look at Jason as the words left his mouth. Just continued to tinker around with a few objects that she couldn't make out. She watched as the ex-footballer looked at him worriedly before reluctantly facing back to the front.

Something didn't sit right with his response but Kim had no right to interject. But she knew Billy wasn't okay no matter what he said. It made her want to punch Rita's lights out for hurting him. 

They sat there, for ten or so minutes, in complete and utter silence. 

It made Kim's skin crawl. 

She hated the quiet, she got enough of that at home. She didn't need it at school too. 

"Hey you"

She thanked god for the sound of someone's voice in this hell hole. 

She looked behind her to see Tomi staring intently at Trini. She might as 

well help a girl out because Trini was too lost in the words of her book to notice the girl in the green bomber trying to get her attention. 

"Hey Trin" 

Her eyes shot up at the sound of her name and she huffed when she realized it came from Kim. 

"What do you want?" 

Her tone was sharp and cold, Kim ignored the ice in her words and pointed to Tomi.

"I think she's wants to say something to you."

Trini looked over at Tomi and then back to her. 

"Don't call me Trini. We're not friends." She stated simply and before Kim could react, Trini's eyes were already on Tomi. 

"What do you want?" 

Her words held the same iciness that they did when she addressed the cheerleader. 

Kim smilled, at least she wasn't the only one that was hated by her. 

"How'd you end up in here?" 

So this is where the direction was going. 

She didn't want any part in it. She moved to face Rita who had her eyes closed, ear buds in her ears. Could this woman be any lazier? She rolled her eyes and readjusted herself in her seat. Kim didn't have her phone with her due to the fact that her parents had taken it away earlier that month. 

She didn't argue, she deserved it all

"That's none of your business" 

Kim really couldn't help but listen in, there was nothing to distract herself. 

"If you don't tell me then I'm just gonna assume and whatever I assume will be way worse then the truth so you might as well just say what you did and save yourself a few rumors."

"Are you blackmailing me?" 

"Absolutely"

There was a few seconds of silence before Kim heard Trini sigh. 

"Skipping, I got in trouble for skipping."

It didn't surprise her, she didn't seem like the school type. 

"Same." 

Apparently she wasn't the only person listening in, Kim thought as she tilted her head to see Zach, now facing the two girls, out of the corner of her eye. 

"What about you, huh? What did the great Tomi Oliver do to land herself in detention?" 

The sarcasm in Trini's voice when she called Tomi great made Kim smile.

Kim liked her. 

"Well if you must know, I got caught smoking weed in the girl's bathroom." 

Zach laughed and she could hear Trini snicker. Tomi didn't even seem to regret what she did, Kim envied that. 

But then again, she wasn't caught doing drugs in the restroom. What she did, it was so much worse. 

"Well now that that's settled, what about you princess?" 

Kim stiffened but turned to face her anyway. 

Everyone beside Rita was looking at her now. Expectantly, she didn't like it. 

It made her feel like a bug under a magnifying glass. She hated the feeling. 

"Don't keep us waiting all day." Tomi smirked and Kim wanted to smack it right off her face. 

"Yeah come on, princess." 

Kim ignored the fuzzy feeling in her stomach as Trini called her princess, trying to think of a way to get out of the question. 

"I-uh-I." 

She trailed off, she didn't want them knowing. She wondered how any of them didn't know? It was the hottest topic in school for weeks before Jaso-

"I snuck a bull into the school." 

Speaking of which, Kim turned to the blonde grateful for his distraction. 

"Yeah everyone knows about that, it cost us the championship and Coach Lee hasn't shut up about it. Thanks to you I have to hear that man go on and on about it all gym period. But the question wasn't for you red, it was for Ms. cheerleader here. Come on, it can't be that bad." 

Tomi had no idea. 

Jason sent her an apologetic look and even though his attempt failed, she was grateful nonetheless. They might have not been great friends but they were still friends. Kim was sure of that. 

"Well I-uh-I-um" 

Her mouth went dry and the atmosphere seemed thicker for some reason, the air hotter. 

She didn't know how to make what she had done sound less evil, she didn't know how to make them understand why. Shit, she barely did.

"I-well I-what I did wasn't-I-uhm-I-" 

"I blew up my lunch" 

The sound of Billy's voice surprised her, the statement did even more.

"Wait, what?" 

Tomi's interest no longer was on her and she let out a sigh of relief. 

She looked over at the brown boy and he smiled sweetly at her before being bombarded by questions by the others. 

Thank god for Billy Cranston.


	3. Chapter Three: The Unintentional Loner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy's turn y'all.

Billy Cranston didn't have many friends. 

Well, if we're being honest, Billy Cranston doesn't have any friends. 

He has peers, people he sees in class and sits with at lunch but they're not his friends. At least he doesn't think so. 

 

It's not like he didn't want any, but the majority of kids at school found him and his constant babbling annoying. They thought he was weird, and well, a freak. 

So after three years of trying, he gave up. He stayed to himself and didn't talk to anyone without them talking first. 

He learned the hard way what happens when he approached people with the intent of becoming friends. 

In his freshman year Billy made the mistake of trying to befriend Eugene Bulkimeier and Farkas Skullovitch, otherwise known as Bulk and Skull. They seemed harmless at the time, both smiling and laughing at something the other had said. He had no idea of the cruelties they were capable of. He was new to Angel Grove after all and completely unaware of their infamous reputation as the biggest jerks this town had ever known. 

Billy still didn't know what had taken place in that one conversation that made them want to harass and bully him for the following years to come. He never bothered to ask, something told him that they wouldn't answer kindly. 

So besides going to school, avoiding Bulk and Skull, tweaking inventions in his basement and visiting the mines, there wasn't much Billy did. He was never a fan of clubs or sports. 

You could say he was an unintentional loner, of sorts. 

And everything he had failed to do for the past three years, was finally happening. He was being social, in fact he was the center of attention. it was a weird adjustment to make but he liked it. 

He liked having people actually care about what he had to say. He didn't know if he could call them friends, but it was nice to pretend. Just for a little while anyway.

"But why did you have the dynamite in your locker in the first place?" 

Billy turned his attention to Zack, he was pretty sure he'd already explained this part but he had no problem repeating his words. 

"For the mines, weren't you listening the first time?" 

Trini answered for him and Billy slumped back into his seat, a little disappointed but grateful at the fact that they were actually listening to what he was saying.

It was a weird feeling, not being ignored. 

Zack made a mocking face at her and in return she rolled her eyes. Billy wondered if it was just a friendly exchange or if they honestly didn't like each other. He didn't ask, now wanting to push his luck any further. 

"Why do you go down to the mines anyway? You know its dangerous down there as it is, without the blowing stuff up part." 

"My dad died when I was eight years old. He used to take me down to the mines all the time and together we would search for anything discarded that we could make something out of it. Some nights we'd stay late and look up at the sky, he'd tell me some of his endless theories about what lied up in the stars. We dig for clues of anything extraterrestrial. Just because he's gone doesn't mean that tradition has to end." 

The room's once light and fun atmosphere had darkened significantly. He looked around and the once smiling faces had turned into unreadable expressions. Confusion washed over Billy, was it something he said? 

"Billy, I-umm, I'm sorry to hear about your dad."

Jason was the first to fill the depressing silence and he only confused the brown boy more. 

"Why? You didn't kill him, cancer did. There's no reason to feel bad." He explained but instead of relieving the tension, he seemed to only create more. 

The silence wasn't ending and Bill didn't know how to fix it. He didn't know what he'd done wrong.

He watched as Kim and Tomi slowly retreated back into their areas. 

He'd messed it up, whatever good thing he had developed with these strangers was slipping right out of his fingertips. How could he fix this? How could he stop this from happening? 

"Let's play truth or dare." He blurted out, a little too loudly but still, he had gained their attention once again. 

"Okay, I'm down" Trini said, Billy was a little surprised that she was the first one to agree but he smiled anyway. 

"If crazy girl's in, then so am I" Zach followed and soon all the others joined in. Kim was a little hesitant but she didn't want to seem like she had something to hide. 

"Alright then, who's first?" Jason asked and again, Trini surprised Billy once again by raising her hand. 

The others watched as she turned towards Zach, eyebrows raised and brown eyes scanning over him. Almost as if she was trying to figure him out with just one look. 

"Truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Okay, I dare you to tell me why every time we see each other

, you call me crazy girl." 

Billy hadn't really noticed that, he must've done it a lot. 

Zach looked at her before a sly grin spread across his face. Not once did his stare falter, even after Trini's looked away. 

"I see you." 

Again, Billy was confused. They all see her, she's sitting right in front of them.

"Out on the mountains where the mines used to be. Every other day I see you out there, climbing the rocks without any gear or even a helmet. And then once you reach the top, you take out your headphones and then you do yoga. Right on the edge. There's no way you're not crazy. And besides I never knew your name before." 

"It's Trini" 

"I like crazy girl better." 

They stayed silent for a few seconds before Trini spoke up again. 

"I see you too, you're always doing some weird shit on top of one of the abandoned trailers up there. If I'm crazy than so are you." 

"I know." 

They went to the mines too? There weren't a lot of people who went up there anymore. Ever since it shut down, it's been a ghost town. 

"I go up there sometime to." Kim said. 

"Really?" Zach questioned and she nodded. 

"Yeah, I live on the other side of it. I like to hike and swim out there, its secluded. It's nice way to just escape, you know?" 

Billy didn't know but he didn't say anything. 

"Are Jason and I the only ones here who don't go up there?" Tomi asked and the lack of response was all the answer he needed. 

"How is it that all four of you hang out up there but you've never had an actual conversation until today?" 

They all turned to Jason and shrugged. Billy had never really noticed any of the others up there. It was weird to think that his secret place also belonged to three practical strangers. 

"Bad timing I guess" Kim said and Jason laughed, before shaking his head. 

"Maybe its supposed to be this way. Maybe it's fate you guys. We were never to meet until its forced upon us, maybe we were all meant to meet here and not anywhere else. Everything else has just a been a series of calculated movements by the universe so that we'd all finally meet at the right time at the right place. Right here, in detention. Maybe it's fate." Trini proposed and Billy's eyes widened at the accusation. 

No one said anything as they pondered what the girl in yellow had just said. Billy couldn't help but a get a little excited at the thought of being fated to have friends. Sure, the circumstances weren't great but at least they were there right? 

Just before he could read into it more, Trini and Tomi burst out laughing. Followed by Kim, Jason and Zach. 

"I'm just fucking with you guys, alright who's next?" 

The game continued on as Billy realized what had just happened. Of course it was a joke, it was dumb of him to think otherwise. 

So he ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach and turned his attention back to the group.


End file.
